The present invention relates to a radiotelephone proximity detector.
Portable radiotelephones by virtue of their mobility are easily misplaced or stolen. The present invention aims generally to tackle these problems. More specifically when a radiotelephone is misplaced or stolen, it is vulnerable to misuse by an unauthorised person particularly if it is misplaced or stolen when the security lock is not activated. An unauthorised person is then able to place calls which are charged to the owner of the radiotelephone and also access confidential information which may be stored in the radiotelephone's memory.